22 Scenes of Swan Queen
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Writing a 'missing' Swan Queen scene for each episode of season 1. Update: 10/14/12 Dreamy.
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

**(Missing scene that happens just before Emma and Regina arrive at MM's classroom looking for Henry) **

Emma blinked in the bright light as she dutifully followed Regina out of the mansion over to the black Benz. She had a hard time keeping up. Regina walked fast and Emma was still sore from her car accident the night before. Also, jail cots aren't the most comfortable things to sleep on.

Emma slowly folded herself into the passenger seat, while Regina backed out of the driveway without a word even before Emma had fully closed the door. Emma studied Regina's face: her lips were tight and her dark eyes refused to give Emma any insight.

"Um, could we stop by McDonald's drive-thru real quick?" Emma asked nervously, as Henry's "I'm hungry" from the night before ran through her mind.

"Ms. Swan, my town does not have the McDonald's," Regina scoffed at the preposterous assumption.

"Oh..Hardees or Burger King is fine," Emma's stomach rumbled louder than the car's engine.

Regina sighed, "If you're truly starving, you may eat Henry's lunch, seeing as he won't be having it today."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked feeling a bit guilty.

"Yes," Regina replied staring straight ahead, but Emma noticed she was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white.

"Okay…thanks."

Emma reached down to the floorboard and pulled up Henry's 'Tron' themed lunchbox. She lifted the hinges, and took stock of the neatly arranged contents: turkey sandwich on wheat with the crust cut off, a baggy of sliced vegetables, ranch dip, yogurt and a juice box."

As she rifled through she noticed a folded piece of paper. She curiously opened it and read the neat 'mom' written script:

_Henry, _

_Good luck on your math test. You studied so hard and I am so proud of you! Have a good day._

_I love you, _

_Mom_

Regina noticed Emma reading the note and loudly cleared her throat. Emma startled and dropped it back in the box, opting to take the apple juice box out instead. It had been a very long time since she'd had a juice box and tried to pry open the top seam like it was a little milk carton. She stole a glance at Regina, to make sure she wasn't embarrassing herself as she failed to open the juice. She took in Regina's profile and realized how exceptionally beautiful she was.

Regina looked sideways and caught Emma staring. Emma quickly turned her attention back to the stubborn red box with the little white bendy straw wrapped in tight cellophane. Regina let out a laugh that was a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"Oh for goodness sakes, give it here," Regina rolled her eyes and reached out her hand. Emma handed it over, watching in awe as Regina momentarily gripped the steering wheel with her bare knees, while she tore off the cellophane with her teeth and violently stabbed the straw through the hole.

She handed it back to Emma, their fingers brushed together briefly, and Emma felt as if a lit fuse was burning rapidly through her body. Regina retracted her own hand as she stifled a gasp. Emma squeezed the juice too hard and a little bit spurted through the straw, landing in Regina's open black purse which was perched on the middle console.

Emma winced, hoping Regina hadn't noticed. She sucked the juice, grateful to have something to soothe her parched throat. Feeling sheepish, she chanced another look at Regina through the corner of her eye. Regina slowly turned her head and looked at Emma, a faint smile curling her lip. Emma turned to look out the window, trying to be casual as she drank her juice and pretended not to have noticed the weird vibe between them.

They pulled up to Henry's school; Regina threw the car into park, grabbed her purse and exited with lightning speed. Emma could tell that Regina was curious too; she was now certain of that much. She'd have time to ponder it later. Right now the priority was to find Henry.

Emma finished the juice and pulled herself out of the car, struggling to catch up.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

A/N: There is so much Swan Queen potential in ep. 2! It was very difficult to pick just one part to add to. I have already paid my Swan Queen Membership dues by writing a smut fic taking place under the apple tree so I had to pick something else:

**(Continuation of the scene where Regina tries to intimidate Emma by giving her apples)**

Regina leaned in so close Emma's natural instinct was to take a step back, but she held her ground.

"Don't underestimate me, Ms. Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

She barely heard Regina's threat as she focused on Regina's mouth. She was fascinated by the beauty mark to the right of Regina's painted lips and by the little scar just above.

"I can only imagine," Emma took a breath and looked down at the basket of apples Regina was clutching.

"You can come in for a minute so we can exchange numbers?" Emma asked hopefully. If she wanted access to Henry she was going to have to go through this woman. Regina looked put upon and then took a small reluctant step forward, waiting for Emma to step aside so she could cross the threshold.

Emma reached for the handle on the basket of apples and plucked it from her arms. She stared down at the overflowing bounty of apples and drawled, "I'm gonna have to stay here awhile if I'm going to eat all these pretty apples."

Regina frowned, and entered slowly as if she was uncertain. She stood with her hands limply at her sides looking just as uncomfortable as Emma felt. Emma wasn't used to having someone in her space, and the way Regina loomed larger than life in the sparsely furnished rented room was a dismal reminder that Emma had rarely had a space she could even call her own.

She broke the awkward tension by trying to look busy. She strode over and dropped the basket on the unmade bed. One of the apples bounced out and fell with a thud onto the hard wood floor. Regina watched wide eyed as it bruised and rolled under the bed frame.

"Oops, I'll get it! You can sit on the bed if you want…" Emma squatted down and strained to reach the fallen apple, her tight panties failed to cover her ass crack which was plainly visible to Regina's shock. She couldn't look away.

Regina would not be sitting on the bed.

"Ms. Swan in my experience when people have guests in their…quarters, they make themselves presentable before opening the door," Regina swallowed and wet her lips with her tongue to try and mask her embarrassment.

"What?" Emma was wholly focused on searching for that apple.

"Pants, Ms. Swan. Please, put on some pants," Regina said slowly, as Emma stood up and proudly held up the apple she had safely retrieved. Emma looked it over for damage, and rubbed it on her bare thigh to take the dust off.

"You know, I'm no expert, I mean, I don't grow trees or anything, but I have bought plenty of apples at the grocery store and this one is a Red Delicious. Honeycrisps are kinda pinkish and green-gold with little flecks, you know?" Emma shrugged, tossing the apple back in with the others, as she moseyed across the room still clad in her tiny panties. She wrote down her phone number, and handed it over to Regina, giving her best practiced look of false innocence.

Regina felt her blood boil, but forced herself to smile politely, albeit, through gritted teeth. "I can assure you, Ms. Swan, that I have had that tree since I was a little girl and it is most definitely a Honeycrisp. Now will you **please** put on some pants?"

Emma looked down at her own body like she was just realizing she was practically bare. She picked up her jeans from the side of the bed where she had kicked them off the night before and methodically pulled them up.

Regina self-consciously looked the other way, unaware she was fiercely twisting the belt of her cream-colored coat between her clenched fists. Looking the other direction was a mistake as she found herself staring directly into the full length mirror in the corner, which offered her a perfect view of Emma's toned thighs, as she muscled her way into those deliciously tight jeans.

Regina felt her body tingle with unwanted arousal, and decided she must quickly make her exit.

"I really must be going, Ms. Swan. And so should you."


	3. Snow Falls

**Snow Falls ** (3/22) PG

(Picks up from Regina's monologue to Emma about not having someone)

"So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness; because this has reminded me of something oh so very important: how grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable."

Emma remained silent, her eyebrow quirked in silent scrutiny. She met Regina's satisfied glare for a moment before she turned around to walk away. After a few steps, Emma turned back on a whim. Henry could wait by the car for bit longer.

"Madam Mayor?"

The echo of Regina's heels on the tile stopped abruptly as Regina pivoted around in curiosity, crossing her arms and clearing her throat in preparation to face Emma for yet another confrontation. She was beginning to think of it as a game. She was beginning to like it.

Emma was stomping back toward her, hair bouncing, and anger in her eyes. She furiously tugged on the blue-grey silk shirt effectively un-tucking it from her jeans. For a moment Regina thought she was about to be tackled as Emma approached with no sign of slowing down. Regina stood her ground, tensing her body to ready for a collision, but Emma came to halt inches from where Regina stood.

She stared into Regina's eyes as she aggressively worked to unbutton the shirt. Regina took a sharp breath, shifting in discomfort, she broke eye contact with Emma, but she refused to step back.

Emma fumbled with the last stubborn button, losing her patience; she tore the shirt from her body. Emma wore a look of determination as she bared her chest in defiance. Regina's eyes instantly flicked down to take in the sight of Emma clad in only in a black bra. Regina's face remained impassive, but her cheeks flushed as she forced her eyes upwards to meet Emma's once more.

"Here! Take you goddamned shirt back, I don't want it," Emma's voice wavered slightly, the end of her sentence losing the force of anger, and dissipating into a breathy whine. Regina sneered at her, her eyes glowering in challenge. She drew herself up to her full height and puffed out her chest perhaps in an effort to intimidate, or perhaps subconsciously to bring her body closer still to Emma's.

"Ms. Swan this is highly—"

"Inappropriate? Don't I know it," Emma interrupted, stepping completely into Regina's personal space. She brought the shirt in front of her, and balled it up between their bodies. Regina felt the backs of Emma's fingers brush over her abdomen. The feeling of heat pooling in her low belly caused her to reflexively shiver and swallow.

Emma felt those eyes on her once again, her chest flushed and she struggled to keep her face cool, her body struggling to increase the amount of oxygen in her lungs as her heart began to pound like a deep bass. Her fingers tingled where she gripped the shirt. She pushed it hard into Regina's stomach putting her body weight behind the thrust. A hazy moment transpired where they just stood together, neither woman moving. Regina was unable to react, her senses dulled by the dizzying rush of blood to her head. They drank in each other's eyes.

Regina's fingers itched. It would be so easy to break this spell, and reach up to slap the insolent Blonde. She wanted to mark her; to hurt her. Before she could push down the impulse anger gave way to lust, and another thought flooded her mind: It would be so easy to reach out and pull her in. She wanted to feel her; to kiss her.

Emma dropped the shirt at Regina's feet and pushed forward into her. Regina stumbled back, not from the force but from the feel of the solid contact of Emma's body. Regina glanced down dumbly at the wrinkled shirt, and willed her leaden legs to turn. She stared after Emma only catching the brief sight of bouncing hair and flexing back muscles as her legs carried her in long strides out the door.

Henry wished he had a watch as he yawned and readjusted his back pack. He saw Emma exit and walk towards main street at a fast clip— sans shirt. Before he had time to process, Regina stepped through the doors with the shirt clenched tightly in her fist, and instantly sought out Henry. She looked slightly relieved when she spotted him by the car, picking up her pace as she dashed to it.

"Let's go home!"

Henry opened his mouth to ask something, but couldn't seem to form the proper question. He slumped in his seat, and shook his head in confusion. He kept his mouth shut.


	4. The Price of Gold

**The Price of Gold** (4/22)

A/N: There used to be an amazing drink called "Banana split cocoa" at the Java House- you could get it hot or frozen frappe style with whipped cream and Ghirardelli chocolate sauce on top, but they discontinued it and ruined my life... R.I.P banana split cocoa.

**Episode continuation:**

"How's your grilled cheese?" Regina speared her own chicken salad, watching Henry across the booth at Granny's: their usual Saturday evening dining spot. Regina had been ravenous from "working" through lunch, and Henry had been cooped up all day, (so she thought).

Henry shrugged in answer to her question and held out the sandwich for her to take a bite and decide for herself like usual. Before Regina had the chance to feel self-conscious in the crowded diner, she leaned forward to take a taste.

"It's good," Regina chewed and swallowed, puzzling out the brand of cheese used, "I could make it exactly like this at home for you?"

"Okay," Henry responded, using both hands to hold his sandwich and focus, not noticing when Emma strolled in and looked around for a table. She casually slid in next to Regina bumping her blue leather jacket against Regina's bare arm. Since Regina seemed to think she could just take a seat at Emma's table whenever, Emma decided she could too.

"Hey, Henry- grilled cheese?" Emma played like she hadn't spent the whole day with the kid, but gave him a sly wink, as Henry offered her his sandwich just as he had offered it to Regina. Emma took a bite and smiled as a string of cheese stretched from the sandwich to her mouth, eliciting a chuckle from Henry. Regina frowned as her face twitched in jealousy. She shared food with her son, not this woman. Regina put her head down and went back to her salad, trying her best to ignore Emma even though she had now engaged Henry in a game of footsy under the table and was shifting back and forth against Regina to attack his feet at new angles.

Regina felt Emma's hand push on her thigh as she steadied herself from slipping under the booth, "Enough! Ms. Swan, if you are going to insist on dining with us, I suggest you order and let Henry and I eat in peace."

Ruby's attention snapped to the mayor's table when she heard her sharp voice over the dull roar of the other patrons, "Everything work out okay today, Em?"

"Um, yeah, everyone's healthy, bouncy, all that," Emma tried to reassure Ruby on Ashley and the new baby without Regina clueing in, "Could I get three cups of hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon?"

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I don't drink hot cocoa and I've already promised Henry a banana split for dessert, so Ms. Lucas- she'll just be needing one cocoa," Regina lifted her finger and interjected.

"Who's to say those cocoas were for you and Henry? I might have wanted three to **enjoy** for myself, and besides nothing says Henry can't have cocoa and a banana split," Emma retorted while Henry giggled. That giggle died in his throat when he saw the look on his mother's face. He glanced fretfully between the two women who seemed to be locked in a silent battle of wills.

Ruby also hunched her shoulders and took a step back, desperate to get away from the table, "Oh, Emma your shirt is clean, if you want it. It's down in the laundry room."

Emma scooted out of the booth in a huff and Regina followed her outside. Their words became inaudible, but the volume and pitch was definitely on the rise as they turned to head down into the basement. Henry and Ruby watched them until they were out of sight.

"Do they always fight like that?" Ruby asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to get used to it," Henry smiled and looked up in hope, "They'll probably be down there awhile so can I have hot cocoa and a banana split, extra whip on both, please?"


	5. That Still Small Voice

**(takes place after the mine rescue when the drinking has gotten underway)**

As soon as she took a long swig from Ruby's flask Emma felt instantly warm. The homemade moonshine made her brazen, and a few minutes after her buzz set in she looked across the rocky ground. Emma's gaze honed in on Regina as she fawned over Henry, dusting imaginary debris from his flannel shirt.

She walked over with purpose, grabbing her arm mid sweep and meeting startled eyes, "Come with me."

Emma pulled her away behind one of the utility trucks, out of sight and earshot from the celebrating crowd.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked Regina, who pursed her lips in challenge.

"What was what, deputy?" Regina scowled and tried to brush Emma's hold from her arm.

"Back there, before I went down for Henry. Does fear turn you on or something?" Emma had to satisfy her own curiosity. The way Regina had moved in on her was like a sad, silky predator. In that moment, she was sure she was going to kiss her. There was an electric connection that had overwhelmed Emma, but her focus had been on Henry's safety and she was unable to process the event until now. She was sure Regina had felt it too, but as soon as Henry was safe Regina had literally pushed her away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina denied the accusation outright.

"I think you do," Emma challenged, holding her ground stepping closer even as Regina shirked back.

"You must be imagining things, deputy."

"Let me refresh your memory," Emma moved in on her just as Regina had done, she stared down at Regina's slightly parted lips and closed the space between them. Maybe it was the chill in the air, but Emma felt Regina shiver before she slowly pulled back, and they looked helplessly at each other. The next kiss was all Regina's doing, and Emma felt her lips lock on hers like a magnet on metal.

Emma registered a warm hand dipping inside her jacket holding her hip as their lips moved together. Regina could taste the strong hint of alcohol on Emma's mouth, and she wanted more. Her mind felt hazy like she was outside herself. The pull she felt for the other woman was not imagined, but nonetheless wrong.

She summoned every bit of her willpower and stepped away. Emma leaned forward as she felt Regina move back. The abrupt end to the kiss left her off kilter and frustrated. Regina shoved her hands in her coat pockets to stop herself from touching Emma again. Her fingers brushed the forgotten piece of glass, and she looked down to the ground. She looked anywhere but back at Emma's lips as she tried to stifle a flood of unwanted emotions.

Emma licked the trace of Regina's lipstick off, tangible evidence of what had just happened. Otherwise later she might have truly questioned if it wasn't just the strong alcohol playing in her head. Oh, no the kiss was actually real, and it had been spectacular.

"I want to get Henry home to bed," Regina announced, still looking away.

"But—" Emma didn't know what she was going to say; she needed to say something.

"Was that the kind of gratitude you wanted from me? Did I fulfill your wish?" Regina asked bitterly. Before Emma could respond, the mayor added with an air of finality, "We will never speak of this, deputy," Regina looked up then, her brows knitted in worry, mask of anger in place. Her face softened a bit, "Go on and have a few minutes with him."

There were so many things Emma wanted to say, but she couldn't wrap her head around her one of them long enough to put into words. She simply shook her head and turned to find Henry.

Regina waited until she had gone; she wiped her lips and wiped her cheeks as a preemptive strike against any tears that threatened to fall. She pushed all thoughts of Emma away and focused on the smooth piece of glass in her pocket.


	6. The Shepherd

**(Takes place during the first scene at David's welcome home party) **

Emma worried she might feel odd to be at a party with Henry and Regina, but it seemed that the mayor was in a good mood. Regina hadn't even impeded on her private _Operation Cobra_ conversation with Henry. Perhaps she did have a sentimental streak, albeit deeply hidden. Regina seemed quite pleased that David and Kathryn were reunited, and Emma couldn't fault her for that, even though poor Mary Margaret was not feeling the love.

Emma heard, rather than saw, Regina's footfalls heading off toward the bathroom, and waited all of fifteen seconds before following her down the hall. The door was just closing when she moved in front of it. She heard the faucet turn on and what sounded like a sniffle. She knocked once.

"Just a moment," Regina replied, ever so polite, over the rush of the running faucet.

"It's me, I need in," Emma leaned against the door as she spoke to it.

Regina pulled it open, poised to tell off whoever was on the other side, but jumped back when she saw how very close Emma's face was to hers. Emma took the opportunity to push in, and shut the door softly behind her, leaning against it.

Regina backed farther into the small room and crossed her arms as if she was being trapped.

"I noticed you," Emma said, forgoing any pleasantries.

"I am noticeable," Regina shrugged in false modesty, but the look on her face clearly expressed to Emma that she wasn't in the mood to flirt.

"I mean, I noticed you…looking at me: checking me out from the kitchen," Emma wasn't in the mood to play coy.

"Did you, dear?" Regina took two steps closer, which was about all the small room allowed, "…and now what? You just wanted me to know that you noticed me, noticing you?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded her head slightly, speaking in a dry unattached tone, but she tracked Regina's every miniscule facial reaction. Emma was rewarded for her vigilance with a little sweep of pink tongue over a fully pouted bottom lip: the mayor's tell when she felt anxious.

Regina took a breath to build up to what Emma recognized as her intimidating posture, "I hope you don't plan on doing anything to detract from David and Kathryn's relationship."

"Why would I do anything?" Emma was truly confused.

"For your friend, Mary Margaret," Regina punctuated 'friend' like she was spitting out bitter seeds.

"Mary Margaret has nothing—"

"Because Kathryn is my friend and I will not allow her to lose love," Regina interrupted, pushing so close, Emma vaguely felt her belt buckle bump against Regina's stomach.

"No one is getting hurt here," Emma had the distinct impression Kathryn and David's well-being was actually far from Regina's mind, "and we're celebrating tonight, so I thought you and I might try to be civil to each other."

"Yes, well we are celebrating, much like the other night when we celebrated Henry's rescue," Regina's eyes had traveled to Emma's lips.

Emma felt Regina's body heat, as well as their thighs touching. Regina's expensive fabric over Emma's denim, the slight contact had Emma losing her train of thought. When she did speak, her mouth felt thick and her voice sounded thready, "I thought we weren't going to talk about _that_?"

"No, we're not going to talk…at all," Regina mumbled the last words like she was drifting off to a gentle sleep, but she was drifting towards Emma's mouth. Her hand shot up and grabbed the front of Emma's blue jacket, pulling her in and kissing her in a way that left Emma feeling like she had been punched.

As the kiss the deepened, Emma's hands began to wander: creeping around Regina's waist and linking at the small of her back to hold her wonderful body tightly in place. She moved lower and casually squeezed Regina's butt, something Emma had wanted to do since she had first seen her in that gray dress.

Regina, distracted by the feel of Emma's tongue swirling softly with her own, allowed the touch for only a moment before grabbing Emma's journeying hands and pinning them hard against the door. Emma moaned as she felt the shift in control, and relented gratefully to Regina's need for power.

A sudden knock at the door caused Emma to break their kiss and lurch forward into Regina's arms. Regina silently held her finger up to shush her.

"Hey, Regina? Are you still in there?" Kathryn called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'll—-I'll be right out to help you clean up," Regina answered, her voice only breaking a little.

"Okay, just checking," Kathryn said and the decreasing volume of her voice signaled she was already moving away from the door.

"You better go out first," Emma whispered pushing Regina forward. Regina caught sight of her flushed face, and panicked.

"You go ahead. I'm just going to sneak out the backdoor. You'll make up an excuse for me, dear?" Regina tried not to sound desperate as she asked Emma to cover for her. She simply couldn't be seen in front of her constituents looking so untamed.

"Sure, fine. Go- I'll get Henry home in a few," Emma felt deflated her body achy and tired feeling.

"I…"

"Right…we'll never speak of this again?" Emma supplied, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Correct, deputy. Now if you'll excuse me…" Regina pulled the door open and discreetly disappeared without a look back.

Emma exited and headed with purpose through the house until she found Henry helping himself to another ladle of punch.

Regina cut through backyards as she tromped along. The cool night air was doing nothing to relieve the aggravating pull of need and desire she was experiencing at an uncomfortable level.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts, clicking the send button with much more force than necessary, "Graham? I need you…unacceptable. Tomorrow then?…Night shift?…I don't care, change it!"


	7. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Episode continuation… (this is sad, but I'm trying to stay within the confines of canon.)**

Emma hated hospitals. She paced the small waiting area, trying to block out the smells, sounds and memories that the hospital evoked in her. The paramedics were kind enough to let her ride in the ambulance, but as soon as they arrived to the ER she was brushed aside and told to wait.

Waiting for what she wasn't sure: confirmation that he was really gone? She already knew that to be true from the moment he fell to the floor.

She couldn't stop crying.

Regina raced in, heading straight for the doctors and pointedly ignored Emma. Emma overheard a short argument, and then watched Regina walk back out to the waiting room looking dejected.

Emma's sadness didn't diminish, but she felt a new surge of anger overwhelm her. It had felt so good to hit Regina, and she wanted that feeling back. She was angry at her for Graham, for making her feel so conflicted about her. At this point, any feeling was better than the helplessness and horrible sense of loss she was experiencing in the wake of Graham's untimely death.

"Who the hell called you? Don't tell me, you're Graham's emergency contact too?" Emma strode up to her, yelling and waving her arms. She wanted to make a scene. It was her tendency to shut down, become numb: dead but breathing when faced with tragedy. She didn't have the emotional tools to deal with this, and so casting anger at Regina was a welcome lifeline.

Regina was calm, her lip still bloodied and her eyes red-rimmed with tear tracks staining her cheeks. She slowly took a seat, held her purse on her lap with both hands, and stared ahead, still ignoring Emma.

Emma put her hands on her hips, and stood directly in front her. She wouldn't be ignored any longer and she was about to unleash on Regina, who looked strangely unaffected if not for the evidence of her tears.

Regina shut her eyes and took a long measured blink before turning her attention finally to Emma, "A drink?"

"You want to get a drink? You've got to be kidding? You want to go drink when Graham's lying there alone and-" Emma's voice broke and she hung her head.

"Graham is dead," Regina supplied in a monotone so unemotional it unnerved Emma to her core. "You're right, it's not appropriate. It's needed."

Emma folded her arms and shivered against the force of hearing the words from someone else: _Graham is dead_. She felt like she was frozen in concrete, thick and heavy and like she might collapse. She knew rationally it was true, but she couldn't wrap her mind around believing it. She needed to get out of the hospital, she knew that much.

"Do you know any other place besides Granny's?" Emma couldn't walk in there. She couldn't be the one to tell the town.

"My house," Regina's lips were pursed, her face even, but her eyes held an intensity only matched by Emma's own.

Emma shook her head and cleared her throat trying to gain some clarity. She couldn't even remember where she had left her car. The whole day seemed never ending, and everything that had happened only an hour before seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I don't have my c-car," Emma managed as she felt another wave of nauseating sadness roll her stomach.

They drove in silence, awkward and unpleasant. Everything Emma wanted to say sounded unimportant and trite now. The Mayor's house was dark, Henry apparently already in bed for the night. She didn't envy Regina having to tell Henry about Graham. Emma had no idea what time it was. It didn't matter. Regina efficiently started a fire in her study, and poured them each a generous glass of cider. They sat across from each other, the only light coming from the flickering flames. They both stared into their drinks taking intermittent sips.

"I'll have to plan the funeral. Graham didn't have family, but Storybrooke takes care of our own," Regina looked away into the fire, and Emma had the sense she was speaking more to herself than to her, "He was sick. I should have been more insistent he go see a doctor."

Emma bit her lip and took another sip of cider. She couldn't take it anymore, "I need to go. I can't be here…with you, right now."

Regina looked up and took a deep breath as if she was about to cry or start a fight, "Yes, Ms. Swan. Perhaps this was a mistake given our—" Regina trailed off. Emma thought she might say 'feelings for one another,' but she wasn't sure and she wasn't going to press her.

"We shouldn't see each other for a while," Emma added, standing to make her leave.

Regina continued to look into the fire, "I think that's for the best."


	8. Desperate Souls

A/N: I tried to add more of Regina's POV, that woman has a lot of feelings! Also, I have previously written a story set post episode called "Victory Party" if you need some happier sexytimes after reading this. Thank you for the reviews they are very encouraging!

**(Set directly after the fire)**

Regina would have jumped off the gurney, but her ankle was currently being wrapped by the paramedic. Instead, she asked in outraged confusion, "What contamination?"

"It's strict procedure, Ma'am; we found evidence of a toxic chemical possibly responsible for the fire. It's for your safety," the firefighter backed away, like he was retreating from a rabid raccoon, before she could argue further. The paramedics immediately loaded her into the waiting ambulance.

Emma hopped in behind her, looking completely unhappy about another trip to the hospital. She just wanted to get this done and over with. Emma felt fine aside from a little smoke inhalation, but if Gold's chemical concoction was burning holes in her lungs she wanted to be safe rather than sorry. Regina looked at her with quiet indifference and then craned her neck to try and look out the windshield.

"Mary Margaret is going to meet us at the hospital with Henry. Don't worry," Emma said in reassurance.

"This is ridiculous," Regina muttered. Pursing her lips and stewing helplessly. The adrenaline from her earlier bout of fear had dissipated and she was left feeling tired and empty. All she wanted was a long hot soak in her bathtub and a glass of wine.

"Is it broken?" Emma gestured to Regina's wrapped up ankle.

"No," Regina managed to stretch the one syllable out in a way that really asked 'why do you care?' Her ankle was sprained, and it hurt. Every little movement sent waves of splintering pain down her leg. For once, she tried to refrain from sounding dramatic. After all, mild physical pain she could handle. Sharing her pain with Emma seemed unbearable.

The two weeks since Graham's death had passed quickly, and true to their word: Regina and Emma had stayed apart until the whole business of electing a new Sheriff occurred. Deep down, Regina had missed Emma if even for the rush she reaped from their snarky arguments.

She would tell no one how she had laid awake at night, eyes closed, and lips pressed to her own open palm, trying to re-imagine Emma's kisses.

Emma sighed to break the silence, "Well, I don't feel contaminated. That's good sign."

Regina stayed silent. She hated the very word; she _always_ felt contaminated. She would not allow herself pity. Her ankle throbbed weakly. She felt it pressing against the confines of the wrap as it swelled.

The ambulance pulled into the bay at the hospital, and they were instantly swarmed by hospital staff dressed in isolation gowns and masks. Dr. Whale helped Regina off of the gurney and she and Emma were ushered into the decontamination room.

The instructions were clear and simple: strip down and shower.

Emma felt anxious, left alone in the tiny, oppressive makeshift locker room, "feels like we're in some killer virus movie."

She tried to joke to break the tension, but when she glanced over to Regina she looked so lost and scared that Emma swallowed back her forced hokey laugh.

Emma held up the bag that they were to put their clothes in, which were now to be considered 'evidence.'

"My jacket, come on…no!" Emma whined as she hugged her red coat against her chest, feeling the pain of separation.

"If you're so worried about it, the city will reimburse you for your loss, Ms. Swan," Regina tried to regain her sense of control even as she felt a blush rise at the indignant prospect of disrobing and showering with Emma.

"That's the least the city can do for me," Emma droned, pulling off her jacket and shoving it in the bag.

"You can pick up a check from my Secretary on Monday. I should think… about…" Regina looked her over humming in appraisal, a small smile rising on her lip, "Twelve dollars should be ample compensation."

"Ha-ha, you're such a comedian, Madam Mayor," Emma pulled off her shirt, and a silence blanketed the room. She watched as Regina struggled with her pants, trying to carefully slip them down while staying seated to not put undue pressure on her injury.

Emma instantly knelt and helped without prompting. She eased the black slacks down Regina's legs unveiling the nasty bruise on her knee where she had been struck by a heavy metal frame.

Emma felt the sting of sympathy and the ever present familiar tension she felt in no one but Regina's presence as she gently caressed a smooth calf muscle, easing the pants tenderly over her ankle without jarring her.

"I can think of a hundred better ways I could be spending my evening then—"

"Stripping down and showering with me?" Emma supplied, taking her own turn to smile and look into Regina's eyes with mischievous intent.

Regina froze and looked at her coldly. _Too close to home._ Especially, now that Emma had stood up and stripped naked in front of her.

She made her way to the one and only tiny shower stall. Regina stood up slowly removing her underwear, and cringing as the cold of the room engulfed her. She limped over to join Emma, looking up at the ceiling and then quickly down to the sloping tile and drain on the floor. Anywhere but at Emma's body.

'Now or never' Regina thought, as she cranked the squeaking silver knob to turn on the water. A freezing blast rained down on them, and instantly turned up to a scalding temperature. The shock of it caused Regina to instinctively leap away, her twisted ankle making it impossible. She started to fall, but Emma was right there to catch her. Arms encircled Regina's waist and Emma pulled Regina against her for reinforced support to hold her upright.

The burn Regina felt as Emma's skin connected to her own was far hotter than any fire or water could hope to be. By far more pleasant indeed, as Emma continued to embrace her, and by the look in her eyes Regina could tell how affected she was by the shock and awe of their contact.

"Saved you again," Emma whispered thickly, "Told ya I would. Now you know why I stick around."

Regina whimpered, as shame and desire rolled through her body, "I'm fine, Ms. Swan. You can…set me down."

Emma didn't lessen her grip; her arms only shifted and secured her tighter. Regina felt her knees weaken, her resolve crumpling when Emma brushed her lips against Regina's temple.

"I saw the look on your face… when you thought I was going to leave you? I saw the terror in your eyes. I want you to know that there was never a moment that leaving you ever even crossed my mind. Even if both of us had burned I wouldn't have left you."

"Why?" Regina exhaled in wonder, her spine tingling as Emma lips nuzzled her hairline.

In response, Emma placed a full kiss on her temple, and then another on her cheek. Regina turned her head toward her in anticipation, lips parted and wanting. She was acutely aware of Emma's naked body, the heat never wavering, causing a deep and lovely burn to smolder in her abdomen. Their lips met and they kissed as Regina turned in Emma's arms: face to face, breast to breast, stomach to stomach. Regina let her kiss express the feelings she could never put into words. Her rage coexisted with her lust. Another lapse of judgment, a momentary showing of weakness, she'd convince herself of the fact…later.

"Madam Mayor? Deputy Swan? You can redress and come out. It was a false alarm. We've identified the substance, though flammable it's non-toxic. You can put your clothes back on." Dr. Whale yelled over the roar of the shower from outside the enclosed cubicle.

His voice sounded like a petty annoyance to Regina's ears. Her every sense was focused solely on Emma's scent and taste and the delicious feel of their bodies sliding together erotically.

Emma didn't want to stop. She knew what happened when she stopped: Regina would go back to pretending as though nothing had happened, and replace this sweetness with bitter anger. Emma didn't think she could go through it again. She knew with terrifying certainty that she was one about to fall.

She didn't know if Regina could catch her.


	9. True North

A/N: I put this scene to a vote on tumblr: fluff vs. angst. Fluff won, hands down. If you want a more- erm- shall we say: adult 'slumber party' story, I'll direct you to: "Aiding and Abetting."

**(set post episode)**

"Back from your trip to Boston so soon?" Regina opened the door, raising her eyebrows in greeting. It was very late on a Friday night, and here was Emma…and Henry on her doorstep together. Regina's smile fell instantly.

Emma fidgeted, working up the nerve to ask what she needed to ask, "Before you say anything, hear me out."

"Sheriff, it is past Henry's bedtime, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Regina pulled her robe closer, clenching her fist to her chest to hold the fabric in place.

Emma exhaled nervously, "You know Ava and Nicholas? Their father is going to take them so they can be a family, but before I can place them in his custody there is paperwork and he needs to get ready for two twelve year olds."

"And you're telling me this because?" Regina was feeling annoyed and sick of dealing with these kids. Henry looked between his two mothers, sensing the rise in tension and made a b-line for his bedroom.

"How many guest rooms do you have again?" Emma leaned in and cocked her head, displaying a pleading smile.

"Oh no, Ms. Swan- take those sticky little thieves back to Ms. Blanchard's," Regina balked at the insinuation that she'd actually open up her home, and balked even harder at Emma's gall to ask.

"They won't steal anything, I'm pretty sure you'll notice if one tries to make off with your Keurig. Where is Ms. Blanchard going to put them? They'll be sleeping in her 4x4 kitchen nook, it's not practical. She doesn't have room to keep them…I mean one night maybe, but over the weekend…" Emma looked away from Regina as she let the news of an extended stay sink in.

"The weekend? You make a decent wage now as Sheriff, have you thought about putting them up at Granny's Inn?" Regina frowned and stepped further out onto her porch, she looked past Emma, and between her hedges she could see two hopeful little faces peering out from the backseat of the cruiser. They were already here… and waiting.

"Granny's is all booked up. There's that Role-play Gamer convention thing going on. I'm surprised Henry hasn't mentioned it. You know people are serious about their D&D and B&B's."

Regina contemplated her options. If she were to refuse it would reflect poorly on the reputation she has carefully garnered as Storybrooke's mayor. She couldn't claim she didn't have the space or means like Ms. Blanchard's paltry excuse.

Then, unheeded, another more personal reason came to mind as she raked her eyes over the pretty blue sweater and brown jacket Emma was wearing. She found herself eyeing the color combo appreciatively. She shook herself back from the southward direction her mind was heading and cleared her throat before asking expectantly, "You'll be accompanying them, I assume?"

"Well, um yeah. If you want me here, count me in for the slumber party," Emma replied, shrugging. That question took her off guard. She didn't think Regina would actually agree, but the realization that she wanted Emma to stay too seemed to enliven her with anticipation.

"Fine, do come in. But if they cause a mess or try to steal anything of Henry's they are out on the street," Regina turned on her heel and swung the door open as Emma motioned for the kids that it was a 'go'

"Yay," Emma said to herself as she waved a little imaginary flag.

Ava and Nicholas ran excitedly around Regina's house, yelling to each other as they raced down the hallways, discovering cool things. Emma completely failed to corral them. She wandered around looking for Regina and experienced the mansion from the perspective of the kids. It was a cool house, especially to a couple of kids who had never had a home.

Emma found Regina in the kitchen pulling out ingredients for homemade pizza. She had replaced her robe with an apron over her satin crimson pajamas.

"You don't have to feed them. As soon as they calm down, we can send them to bed. I really didn't mean to intrude, and it's really nice of you to…"

Regina cut off Emma with a pointed glare, "Ms. Swan, clearly not one of us is going to bed anytime soon."

The point was made by the loud hollers and rapid stomping footfalls as the kids, now joined by Henry, raced back and forth. Emma blushed in embarrassment, feeling somewhat responsible for their hyper activity. Those kids had eaten nothing but Mary Margaret's sugar cookies all day. Combined with the stress of almost having to leave and then the joy of uniting with their father, they needed to burn off some energy.

In fact, Emma could relate all too well feeling the need to relieve some stress of her own. She left Regina, and managed to get them all to stop running by directing Henry to play some video games or watch a movie. Emma could just picture one of Regina's fancy-ass mirrors shattering.

What she couldn't picture was how much it would cost to replace it.

She got stuck in the living room for 20 minutes while Henry proudly showed off all of his video games, according to him: Emma just had to check it out. She pulled away, as thoughts strayed back to Regina. She followed the delicious smell of sausage and melted cheese into the kitchen, where Regina (and her nicely rounded shiny ass) was bent over the oven pulling out the most beautiful pizza Emma had ever seen. She hadn't even tasted it yet, but she just knew it would be delicious. She watched Regina cut the pizza and offer her a generous slice.

Emma took the plate as if in a trance. She couldn't wait for it to cool and took a big bite. It was even better tasting than it looked; she had to make a noise, she couldn't help it. As soon as she swallowed and moaned she looked at Regina and proposed marriage.

Regina crossed her arms, her eyes lit up in amusement and her lip twitched as she fought a smile, "That good?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Emma laughed, exaggerating her response, only in attempt to elicit more shy smiles and proud looks from Regina.

"Grab the drinks, dear?" Regina bounced from the room, carrying a tray with the pizza while Emma followed with the cups of juice.

The kids had fun. A lot it: Video games, pizza, laughter. Regina even lovingly braided Ava's hair into a beautiful and intricately impressive design. Emma thought her heart would melt from the joyful smile plastered on Henry's face. All too soon, yawns and drooping eyelids conquered their little party, and the kids complacently filed up to the guest rooms to sleep.

Emma helped Regina clean up by winding up the video game controllers and picking up the pillows and blankets they had spread out on the floor.

Regina returned to the living room, looking happy for once, which was welcome sight to Emma's eyes (as were her clingy pajamas.) Regina sat down next to her and shifted, opening her mouth like she was about to ask something, but changed her mind and turned away.

Emma scooted closer, growing a bit brave or maybe she was just being foolish in her current high-on-life state, "Just because the kids went to bed doesn't mean our slumber party has to end right away."

Regina turned again, longing evident in her eyes. She reached for Emma's cheek, stroking it, and sweetly fumbling with her hair. A flash of doubt seeped into Regina's vision and she moved to pull her hand away, but Emma reached up and stopped her nuzzling against her warm fingers.

"Will you braid my hair too?" Emma asked teasingly as she took Regina's hand in hers and kissed her open palm.


	10. 7:15 AM

A/N: Thanks to Giftofamber and Scribes & Scrolls for giving me direction on this one. This includes a flashback to the previous "True North" scene I wrote because of a request to find out what happened later that night.

(set the evening of the storm)

The storm had calmed into a soft pattering rain. It was still cold, but the wind and lightning had died down. Emma adjusted her floppy beanie hat a bit lower over her ears, and tried to stretch her legs in her patrol car. She looked up at the Mayor's big white house for signs of life. The lights were on, but she saw no moving curtains or silhouettes in the windows. Still, she knew Regina was watching her. Actually, Regina was _reverse_ stalking her (If that was even a thing.)

Emma's phone beeped and she fished it out of her pocket, "Speak of the devil," she quipped as she read Regina's text: _Has he come by yet?_

It was kind of genius and Emma had to hand it to her, even though she wished Regina would drop the pretense that the shifty stranger was going to drive up to her front door and snatch Henry on a Monday evening at 7:15pm. Emma figured she could protect Henry more efficiently if she was allowed _inside_ the house instead of being alone in her car on a Regina-ordered "Stakeout."

_Nope,_ Emma typed back, hoping it conveyed the flippancy with which she intended. She contemplated eating the little bag of Cheetos she had thought to bring along, but she wished she had some pizza or a hot coffee. It was going to be a long night. Regina (aka Miss. Mixed Message) wouldn't admit to actually wanting Emma, but she had no problem laying claim over her. All day Regina had been popping up out of nowhere, prattling on about the stranger, telling Emma to investigate him in one breath while warning her to stay away from him with the next.

Somehow Emma was being punished due to Regina's jealousy of an _imagined_ interest in some weird biker guy. She thought back to the other night when she sat between Regina's legs on the floor, while Regina sat on the couch and braided Emma's hair around her head into a shiny blonde crown. Regina had been gentle, no pulling, and not like Emma's old foster mom who used to practically rip the hair from her scalp and whack her with the hairbrush if she so much as flinched.

Emma would go so far as to say, Regina's method of braiding was blissfully relaxing, and when Regina stated she was all done, her fingers continued to pluck softly at the wispy hairs on the nape of Emma's neck, causing enjoyable shivers and sexy thoughts to manifest within her. Emma had turned around and kneeled at her feet, noticing how easy and awesome it would be to pull Regina's loose-fitting pajama bottoms down off her hips, spread her legs wide, and press her face right between Regina's thighs as a way to return the braiding favor…sexually. (She had a slight inkling that Regina might decline if she offered to give her cornrows, as it was the only braiding style she had learned from her cell mate.)

Emma kneaded Regina's thighs firmly with the heel of her hands, rubbing back and forth and up and down the length of her quads. Regina's eyes had widened, and on impulse she pulled Emma up into her lap kissing her with passion. Every time Emma tried to escalate things to the next level, Regina brushed her hands away. Emma had thought maybe Regina wasn't getting her hints so she tried the direct approach and told her plainly to take her to bed. Regina immediately stood up, and took Emma's hand in a very promising way. She led her up the stairs and off to the right to one of the unused guest rooms before kissing her once more and departing to her own room never to return.

Emma couldn't say it was disappointing because she had a lot of fun that night. She had just hoped that she and Regina were making progress, but if Regina wasn't ready to have sex with her she was in no way going to rush it. She just really wanted to have sex with Regina, which is probably why she was in her current predicament. Regina even seemed surprised when Emma immediately agreed to sit outside all night long watching for a non-threatening wannabe hipster dude on a roaring motorcycle.

It would be so easy to text Regina and ask if she could come inside to warm up. She couldn't though, because that's what Regina wanted. She wanted Emma, but wanted Emma to be the one to ask. Emma had a little plan of her own. She retrieved her walkie-talkie from the passenger seat and held down the button, "Do you copy, kid?"

"Hi Emma, what's up?" Henry answered immediately.

"Look out your window," Emma watched Henry's window, and when she saw movement she waved.

"What are you doing out there?" He asked confused.

"I need you to ask your mom to let me in. Can you do that?" Emma felt a bit devilish using her child, but this way she was guaranteed to be let in without bowing before Regina, and Regina could say that it was all Henry's idea so she wouldn't appear like she actually wanted her there.

"Does this have anything to do with Operation Cobra?" He whispered just the name of the mission.

"Yes, maybe.. tell her you saw me down here, and I look really cold and sad, but don't tell her we talked, okay?"

"Ha, yeah- can we play video games again when you come in?"

"Ask your mom about the video games, and make sure to use the big puppy dog eyes, just like I showed you, okay?"

"Roger that," Henry replied and Emma sat back, feeling satisfied and rewarding herself by crunching into her Cheetos. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game.

She felt pretty proud of her of little plan and her little Henry, when not two minutes later her phone beeped with another text:

_ You need to come inside and reassure Henry. He's worried._

Emma hopped out of the car and slammed the door behind her, she felt like skipping up the walk, but she was trying to suppress her grin and act like a shivering mess. Maybe Regina would warm her up by sharing body heat if she looked pathetic enough. The wind started kicking up and heavy rain began to pound down as another wave of the storm started just as she made it up to the porch. Regina opened the door instantly, already holding a cup of coffee for her in one hand and a blanket in the other.

Emma opened her eyes as wide as possible, and quivered her lip just so as a clap of thunder boomed overhead as if she'd staged it. Regina's expression visibly softened as she ushered her in from the storm, wrapping an arm around her waist to guide her.

Emma was definitely in for the night.


	11. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

A/N: It's established fanon that Emma and Henry always play Mario Kart, right?

**(set post episode, Regina's POV)**

She had admired the new playground with pride. It came together exactly how she'd envisioned, and she was confident that the children would enjoy it. So she couldn't understand why she now found herself standing on the former site of the old wooden castle: Emma and Henry's exclusive little hangout. She'd had it destroyed. Seeking misguided comfort that in the physical removal of the structure, she could also destroy Emma's burgeoning relationship with her son.

It was eerily quiet near the water. Now that the roaring winds from earlier had calmed, it felt peaceful and still. She yearned to capture that tranquility for herself, but her heart rumbled on in dissatisfaction. The stars and moon shined bright and close, illuminating the water. The chilly air stung her cheeks as she kicked around the dirt and splintered pieces of wood left behind. She had won: tricking Emma and making her look the fool. She had gotten her way, but she felt no rush of satisfaction.

Regina thought back to the night of the storm, when she had allowed Emma into her home, doting on her and catering to her every whim. It disturbed her how much she wanted to warm her, nurture her, and keep her so close. She had watched Emma and Henry bump shoulders and laugh as they playfully jerked the video game controllers around in time with the colorful speeding gremlins racing around the rainbow road.

She didn't understand the appeal of the game. She did, however, understand the appeal of Emma. She was open, kind, and easy going. Everything Regina was not. Henry was enamored with her, and Regina regretfully admitted (only to herself) that she was enamored too.

She was powerless to end her dalliances with Ms. Swan, and 'powerless' had never before been a word in Regina's vocabulary. That night, after Henry went to bed, Emma sidled over to her on the sofa and wrapped her up in a sensual cloud of kisses and touches. Regina craved warm breath on her cheek, and the sweet murmurs of whispered gratitude. She curled and crumpled under Emma's spell.

The noise of a car cut through the quiet and shook Regina from her reverie. She turned her eyes from the sudden sight of bright headlights coming up the coastal road. The car slowed, stopped and parked right next to her Benz, and with aggravation Regina realized it was Emma's yellow Bug. Emma exited, slammed the door and walked into view.

"Sheriff Swan, I thought I told you to stay away, and yet here you are. You found me," Regina tried to sound venomous, but to her ears she just sounded dejected.

"I know. I always seem to freakin' find _you_," Emma fought the urge to add "bitch" onto the end of that statement as she marched purposefully toward her.

"What brings you out here? Don't tell me you're looking for Henry," Regina squared her stance, as Emma drew near.

"Just out for a cruise; felt like visiting the water. You?" Emma shuffled her feet and looked past Regina out to the ocean. The pervading undercurrent of unsaid words and unshared feelings ran between them as swift as the river Styx.

"I was…just assuring that the castle had been taken down as I ordered," Regina held firm, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"All gone," Emma waved her hands around in the open air, "just as you _ordered_."

Regina stepped closer, "Are you insinuating something, Ms. Swan."

"No, just wondering why you felt the need the check it out? It's your town and people always do as you tell them, isn't that right?" Emma was treading on dangerous ground in rehashing this battle.

"It's late Ms. Swan and I don't have the time nor desire to parry with you on a moot point," Regina put her head down and started for her car.

"I thought things were going good…between us," Emma called after her, folding her cards, as she followed Regina. Painfully realizing how badly she needed answers about why Regina was really shutting her out.

"_Well_, dear. Things were going _well_," Regina corrected, and stopped walking suddenly. She shut her eyes, hoping the action would also shut away her feelings. She turned back toward Emma, taking her off guard by pressing her chest against hers: black sateen on blue leather.

Emma stood still, not shying away from the contact. Regina searched her eyes, her brow furled, her eyes wide and pleading. She exhaled in the cold air, visible breath swirling in Emma's face, "I told you to stay away from me."

Emma hands slid over Regina's limp arms and slowly made their way around her back to soothe her. She pulled her closer into a reluctant hug, and whispered the truth: "I can't."


	12. Skin Deep

**Rating: M** not extremely explicit (by my standards, anyway.)

**(Set Valentine's night)**

Emma gripped the bouquet of white roses with red trim in her sweaty palms. Red roses seemed over the top as she didn't even know what she and Regina _were_ to each other relationship wise. She'd looked everywhere for flowers at the last minute (on Valentine's Day!) as the only florist in town was currently in the hospital. She finally found one of Gold's henchmen selling bouquets out the back of a van in the alleyway of Granny's. She had over paid for them of course, but she wasn't going to show up to Regina's empty-handed. Showing up uninvited was bad enough. She paced back and forth on Regina's porch, unable to bring herself to knock. Emma knew Regina was alone. She thought back to that afternoon when she had been "allowed" her 30 minutes with Henry:

Emma watched Henry lick the melted ice cream up the side of his cone, as three new drips slid down the other side, "So you got any hot dates for Valentine's?

"Ew..No! Mom is taking me to the Nolan's to spend the night," Henry shrugged and turned his cone to get the cascading lines of melty cream.

"Really? So you're going to Kathryn and David's on Valentine's Day? Um..is it cause your mom has plans or something?" Emma told herself not to be jealous, but the thought of Regina having someone over who was not her set her teeth on edge. Emma side-eyed him as she dived in for another taste of her own cone.

"Nah, mom said she wants to be alone. Mrs. Nolan wants me there: something about being a 'buffer' between her and Mr. Nolan. I overhead Mrs. Nolan and my mom talking; she was upset," Henry shared this covert intelligence casually and completely unaffected.

Emma just nodded and tried to process the information. She should feel concern about the state of David and Kathryn's marriage if they would prefer a ten year old be in the house on Valentine's Day, but all she could think about was Regina being alone… and Emma was alone.

….Or perhaps they didn't have to be so alone at all?

Emma let her eyes trace the big gold '108' on the mayor's front door. She practiced handing Regina the roses and giving her a smile. Just then the door opened half-way and Regina peeked out, looking at her suspiciously.

Emma froze in place: flowers extended and smile plastered on her lips. Regina looked from the flowers to Emma and then back, before asking, "Sheriff, What are you doing here? And who are _those_ for?"

"I came for my 30 minutes alone with you," Emma shook the flowers lightly signaling for Regina to take them. She let out an uncertain sigh and diffidently took the bouquet, looking like she was afraid Emma would take them back from her and yell "Not!"

"I suppose you had better come inside….before someone sees you," Regina seemed grumpy, which was not unusual, although, Emma caught her sniffing the roses, a twist of a smile on her lips. Regina opened the door wider and held it for Emma to enter. Once inside Emma noticed Regina's dress. Red and clingy, her hair was done up like she was about to go out. The view was even better from the back as Regina swished towards the kitchen, expecting Emma to follow.

"Wine?"

"Uh, sure…"

A drink; A drink was a good sign. Emma wiped her hands on her jeans and then stuffed them in her pockets. She'd been to Regina's plenty of times recently, but tonight the air was charged.

"Did you bring your appetite?" Regina motioned for her to sit at the dining room table, which was set for two…and there were candles. One plate on the end and one plate directly adjacent: how intimate.

Emma nodded affirmatively.

"Good. Let me just put these in water and get our wine," Regina called as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Had Regina just assumed Emma would come? This was the weirdest impromptu date. Emma hoped the talking would be at a minimum tonight for 3 reasons: 1) she had no idea what to say about this…_them_. 2) When they talked it usually led to an argument, (which Emma wished to avoid at all costs) 3) she hoped Regina would shut up and take her to bed (best case scenario. She was absolutely wishin' and hopin', but she didn't want to put the apple before the tree.)

Wine bottle and two glasses in hand, Regina sauntered in and poured Emma a glass. She disappeared again and Emma just sat there feeling edgy. She knew Henry wasn't there, but Regina didn't know that she knew that so she decided she had better ask where he was so Regina wouldn't get suspicious. Maybe her answer would clear up some confusion, "Won't Henry be joining us?"

"No, dear, it's just us," Regina called back, sounding dangerously cheerful and a bit salacious.

…

Dinner passed pleasantly: some sort of special New Zealand lamb that had probably taken Regina awhile to prepare. It practically melted in Emma's mouth and the spices were amazing. Then Regina presented dessert: a triple layer chocolate cake covered in the richest, smoothest frosting Emma had ever tasted. She moaned in appreciation, and she wasn't even a huge chocolate fan, "Did you get this from the bakery?"

"Homemade," Regina puffed up a little as Emma's eyes popped open in wonder and appreciation.

Emma hadn't been paying attention to how much wine she had, (Regina had just kept her glass full) that is, until she attempted to stand up to help clear the table and almost lost her balance. Emma experienced a hazy, sweet buzz that had her mind traveling to places she shouldn't dare go.

"Leave the dishes. I want to show you something…upstairs," Regina was being so esoteric and enticing and Emma dutifully followed Regina straight to her bedroom.

Once there, Regina just turned and faced her, one foot slightly ahead of the other. Her hands were at her sides and chin tucked down like she was posing on the red carpet….like she was waiting for Emma to make a move.

"What did you want to show me?" Emma clenched her jaw in anticipation.

"Me," Regina drawled the word so sure and seductive that Emma felt incapacitated.

An annoying tug in her head told Emma to stay back and be cautious, but that idea was completely out voted by the 'alcohol and action' department in her brain. She was in front of Regina and breathing down her neck in seconds. She turned her around, teasing the start of the zipper up from the top of the dress and pulled it down. She let her fingers splay over the lovely warm and very real curves of Regina's smooth back.

Regina reached behind her and grabbed Emma's hips pulling her flush against her, Emma, in turn wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, running her palms along the enticing planes of her stomach, lightly tickling up her ribs, and then cupping her breasts through the flimsy fabric of the dress, weighing and gauging the soft flesh.

Regina sighed favorably, holding Emma tighter, her head falling back on her shoulder and exposing her sweetly perfumed neck to Emma's lips. She kissed and licked the long expanse of exposed skin, feeling Regina's pulse jump and skitter.

When they finally shuffled over to the bed, Emma pushed Regina onto it, pulling the dress off of her shoulders and down her torso. Emma only stopped undressing Regina to hurriedly divest herself of her jeans, shirt and undergarments. With the barriers removed, Emma crawled over her and kissed her mouth enthusiastically. Taking Regina off guard, she tumbled on top of her, pinning her down. Emma had to remind herself that this wasn't one of their fights or a competition. This was about need, desire and lust.

Regina was strong, lithe and flexible, legs tangling with Emma's as her body responded in fervor to Emma's voracity for her body. Emma indulged in every inch of Regina with her hands and mouth. Regina felt her heart pumping to bring oxygen to her cells, lungs burning, as she tried to keep up with the sensations brought forth from Emma's relentless onslaught of decadence.

She spread her legs, indicating to Emma what she wanted, and always aiming to please, Emma descended downwards to taste and feel her intimately and thoroughly. Regina gritted her teeth. Her hips lifted, offering herself up for Emma to devour. It had been a long time since Emma had gotten to experience this, and nothing compared to the joy of invoking a woman's passion. Invoke she did and Regina startled and shook beautifully as she came.

Regina purred in contentment; she tenderly cradled Emma's face and coaxed her up to kiss her.

White roses with red trim symbolized unity; Emma had chosen well.


	13. What Happened to Frederick

**(Set after Kathryn leaves Regina's office to go bitch slap MM)**

Emma had the misfortune of walking into Regina's office just in time to be bumped out of the way by an irate Kathryn.

"Whoa! What did you do to her?" Emma noticed Regina looked upset, and backed off a bit.

"Nothing," Regina quickly shook her head and turned away to look out the window.

"You look so hot in that suit," Emma said it because it was true, and because she was hoping to get Regina into a bit of a playful mood.

"Did you just stop by to tell me how 'hot' I look, or is there a point to this visit, Sheriff?"

Emma guessed correctly that Regina wasn't feeling very 'playful' after all.

"No…I brought you a present," Emma came closer and extended the small purple gift bag.

"What the occasion?" Regina asked as she took the bag and curiously moved the tissue paper away to peek inside.

"No occasion, it's just because I…" Emma trailed off when Regina pulled the long grey and black print scarf from the bag.

She appraised it for a long moment before turning a glare on Emma, "Why this?"

"Okay, let's try that again: _'thank you Emma, it looks expensive,' _'oh you're welcome, Regina, it was,_"_ Emma crossed her arms and stuck out her hip in a pout.

"It is surprisingly lovely, but why?" Regina rarely if ever, sounded calm and grateful and Emma perked up.

"Just for- Valentine's Day, and everything," Emma looked down shyly, suddenly feeling the need to change the topic, "So I thought maybe tonight, if you're free, we could take Henry for some ice cream or dinner?"

"Ms. Swan, if you think that because I allowed you to sleep with me you now have an open invitation to spend more time with Henry, you're foolishly presumptuous," Regina threw the scarf back at Emma and flashed her angry bitch face.

"Jesus Regina, that is so fucked up and unfair! I am not using you to get to Henry. I just thought since we're getting along and all it would be nice to just go out together. Never mind."

It was Emma's turn to look away. She didn't want a fight. She just wanted to be nice, which somehow never seemed to work out.

"Then why bring me a gift?"

Emma couldn't tell if Regina sounded suspicious or genuinely curious. She dared to take a step closer so that they were toe to toe, invading her space like a champ. She handed Regina back the present; Regina didn't take it, but she didn't move back either. Emma fumbled and flustered under Regina's direct and steady gaze as she struggled to find non-offensive words to explain.

"The other night when we…you know…which was awesome and-," Emma couldn't help but smile at the memory of Regina letting go beneath her. "Well, I see you're wearing a turtleneck today, but I figured those marks probably won't fade for a while," Emma blushed and reconsidered the gift. Maybe Regina had a right to be suspicious. Who buys someone a hickey cover-up as a sex thank you?

"You did get quite exuberant," Regina raised an eyebrow as her lips quirked into a sassy smirk.

"Me? As I remember it, _you_ were the one who was all: '_oh, Ms. Swan, suck my neck harder…oh, Ms. Swan, suck my—_"

Regina cleared her throat to interrupt, and looked side to side. She swallowed and lowered her voice, "We will not be playing 'happy families' at Granny's, and we will continue to keep our private affairs private. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Emma balked, she should have known better than to think that sleeping with Regina would actually elevate their relationship. She turned to go; tossing the scarf at Regina on her way to the door.

"One more thing, dear."

Emma whirled around. Regina raised her voice, held up her finger, and gave her a sly look, "I'll allow it."

Emma huffed, "Allow what?"

"You to sleep with me again tonight. Stop by after nine," Regina's voice was syrupy and overly cheerful.

"_Allow me_ after nine? So no dinner or video games with Henry before you and me…just go to bed?" Emma couldn't help how indignant and disappointed she sounded. She wanted to spend time with Henry and Regina both, and it wasn't about using either of them.

"After nine," Regina punctuated the time, and briskly stomped over to where Emma hovered by the door, "and Emma—"

"Oh, Jesus, what else?" Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation, and tried to edge away.

"I really do like my gift, thank you," Regina's eyes softened as she timidly placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and leaned up to kiss her.


	14. Dreamy

**(Set directly after Regina visits Emma's office**_**) **_

Regina started back down the hallway, but turned around. She reappeared at the entrance of Emma's office and leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms.

"What now?" Emma didn't even look up.

"Care to take a break and accompany me to the miner's day fest?" Regina asked as if the idea had just occurred to her, but she'd actually been thinking about this all day.

"I need to work on finding Kathryn as you just said," Emma sounded dejected like Regina's words had chastised her. She looked up for a moment, holding Regina's eyes with her own, before turning her attention back to the page of phone records.

"Sometimes a little distraction is good. It can help you refocus and find things you might have missed otherwise," Regina kept her voice light, as if she didn't care either way.

"Maybe you're right about that. So you're actually willing to be seen with me out in public?" Emma felt a little too hopeful.

"It's very dark out there, Ms. swan and by this point the drinking is well underway. No one will notice us," Regina arched her eyebrow and waved her hand dismissively.

Emma nodded and grabbed her coat.

...  
The vendors and the children's game section had closed up for the evening, and the street dance was underway. They walked through the crowd bumping shoulders occasionally, cocoa in Emma's hand and a hot cider in Regina's. Everywhere Emma looked she saw couples, dancing laughing, drinking couples. Just as a test she discreetly reached for Regina's hand, but was summarily denied before she could even get a proper hold.

Regina admonished her with a cold glance, "Come with me. Miner's day is a time of celebration to remember the sacrifices and hard work with founded this town."

"To be a miner would have sucked. Crawling down in a dark hole, which could collapse at any minute, doing hard physical labor for hours and hours a day, glad it wasn't me," Emma mused as Regina led her over to the secluded, and shut down section. She paused in front of the kid's bouncy castle which seemed to be slowly deflating from the power outage.

"Is this the historically accurate miner's day bouncy castle?" Emma sassed and then balked when Regina slid off her heels and climbed through the grey plastic flap, disappearing inside. Emma rolled her eyes and looked around; most of the commotion from the party was down the block although some people were wandering by on the street. She tugged off her boots, lining them up on the mat next to Regina's heels and followed her in. The castle had four enclosed walls, but the top was open and the moon and stars overhead did little to illuminate the darkness of the castle. Regina kneeled and removed her coat.

"Why are you taking off your coat? It's cold," Emma hugged her own arms around her chest, as Regina stalked toward her. Regina took Emma's tingling fingers in her own hands and brought them to her lips to kiss the numb digits and then cupped them and warmed Emma's hands with her breath.

"Keep me warm, dear?" Regina smiled mischievously and pulled Emma off balance. She fell down and landed on her back on the soft bouncy air of the floor of the castle next to Regina. The floor rippled from the force and they both dared to laugh, the sound lilting and jubilant amidst the quiet.

Emma turned her head and sought out Regina's shining brown eyes. The woman looked hopeful and pitiful all at once. Regina reached for Emma's hand and entwined their fingers. She swallowed and looked up into the night sky.

"You didn't come over the other night, why?" Regina tried to mask the hurt and confusion in her tone, but her voice cracked anyway.

"Regina…" Emma searched her mind for the correct answer. She didn't want their relationship to be just about sex, and she didn't want Henry to be a bartering chip between them anymore.

"I know. You don't trust me. And you shouldn't," Regina continued to look up, her thumb lightly stroked over Emma's hand.

A beat transpired between them, thoughts whirling. Emma remaining silent confirmed Regina's statement. Emma couldn't take the quiet, and she hated that she didn't know how to properly express her jumbled messy feelings for the incredibly complex woman next to her. Emma turned onto her side, they hands broke apart. She propped herself up, and trailed a cold finger over Regina's cheek. She moved to cover Regina's body with her own and warm them both up.

Regina hugged back eagerly, holding Emma tight and still, they barely breathed. Outside the thin walls they could hear the hoots and hollers of the drunk and energized folks of Storybrooke passing by into the night. Regina smelled sweet, and Emma could feel every inhalation and exhalation she took. Emma lifted her head from Regina's chest to look once more into brown eyes now brimming with tears. Regina looked like she was about to share her heart; to empty it upside down and pour it out. She looked conflicted and anxious, her throat tightened and her fingers dug deeper into Emma's back.

"Regina? What? Tell me….what is it?" Emma grew alarmed, but just as swiftly as the emotion had bubbled up in Regina, it was gone. Instead of expressing her emotions verbally, Regina resumed her wicked smile, sliding her hands from Emma's back to the waistband of her pants. She made quick work of untucking the black sweater and worked her hands under to slide up and down Emma's soft stomach in a way that almost tickled.

It shouldn't have turned them on so much: knowing that pretty much every member of the entire town was twenty feet outside, and here they were inside a flimsy structure made of pool floaty plastic and about to have sex. Emma let herself be tumbled over, growing heady and dizzy as Regina flipped her swiftly and straddled her hips. She needled Emma, teeth bared as she leaned over and nipped and pulled at the sensitive skin of her throat. When she kissed her lips, Emma could taste cinnamon apples on her tongue.

Regina removed her clothing, tossing into dark corners. It would be a bitch to find it later and try to redress on this buoyant surface, but none of that mattered now. Emma's sweater slipped off and Regina worked off the chunky belt and pulled Emma's pants free of her body. Then Regina resumed her position on top, sliding against Emma. There was nothing predatory about the way Regina looked at Emma, not now at least. Her eyes shined with a just one simple need.

If anyone caught them, if anyone knew the mayor and the Sheriff were in there divested of clothes, rubbing and sliding their bodies to generate erotic heat in the cold dark…Emma thought about that, and her arousal grew, trying to control her breath and her heart. Regina slid her talented fingers between Emma's legs, letting her fingers dance over the warmest part of her yet, and smearing wetness on her inner thighs. Regina gave Emma a warning glare when she pushed inside of her, and Emma wanted to cry out.

Regina watched Emma's face so intently, Emma did her best to get what she needed, riding Regina's fingers, panting excited breaths and mouth opening and closing uselessly. Regina sat atop Emma's right thigh, holding in a vice grip between her own as she rocked against it in time with the push and pull of her hand in Emma. Regina kept the sexy growly noises she always made during sex low, even though she looked like she wanted to scream.

She succumbed to her greedy desire, flopping on top of Emma, and feasting on her pulse points, lips, tendons, rocking her hips harder until she came against Emma's leg. Regina had lost her pace, distracted by her own orgasm, but Emma whined in need and Regina snapped to, resuming the action. She rubbed her face on Emma's breasts, her mouth latching onto Emma's nipple and sucking it in between her teeth cruelly. Emma came from the added jolt of pain, letting out a relieved moan.

They took their time coming back to themselves. Regina rolled to the side and pulled herself as close to Emma as possible. Their bodies cooled as sweat evaporated leaving them shivering. Emma reached for Regina's coat and spread it over them as makeshift blanket, and took Regina's hand in hers once again squeezing lightly. Regina squeezed back.


End file.
